The invention relates to a method for optically scanning and measuring an environment.
Through use of a known method of this kind, a three-dimensional scan is recorded which is then displayed two-dimensionally. Provided that density and extension of the measurement points are smaller than the pixels of the display, a relatively better visual impression is generated if a gap-filling takes place between the measurement points, i.e., if surfaces are generated from the single measurement points. All measurement points can thus be projected onto one plane and be assigned to single pixels. The intermediate pixels of the plane are then filled, for example, by interpolation.